The present invention relates to a safety device for preventing injury to individuals or animals by stopping anything from entering an opening between a hinged door and the door frame, on either the front or rear face of the hinged side of a door.
The fingers and other body parts of countless children, adults and animals have been severely injured by being pressed between a door and its associated frame, due to inadequate safeguards. A prior art attempt to provide such a safe guard against injury is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 474,633. However, the device of this patent comprises a flat sheet of material which extends outwardly far from the door in some operative positions, and which is unattractive and obtrusive. Since only the flat main portion bends, relatively high forces are applied to the anchoring edges, requiring more secure and permanent types of anchoring.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive, durable, reliable, unobtrusive and aesthetically pleasing safety or protective device for a door gap that can be added to an existing door and door frame, without damaging the door, the door frame or the adjacent molding.
Another object of the invention is to provide easy installation for the user, and to provide a door gap protective device that does not create high stresses or forces on the anchoring means for securing same in place.
A further object of the invention is to provide an easy-to-make, easy-to-store, easy-to-ship door gap protective device.